Friends In Blood
by SBATP
Summary: Erik and Raymond fight and soemthing horrible happens. How will Erik handle it. What will he do? How long can it be a secret? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Our first story together. The first chapter is really short but it will longer in the future. We promise. This was by Tripenguinman.

FRIENDS IN BLOOD

CHATPER ONE

Raymond tripped as he stepped toward Erik and fell flat on his face. Swearing as he got up he looked at the roughed up bat and notices that he looks beaten and battered just as he did.  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked, settling down.  
"One hell of day, that's what." Erik replied in annoyance.  
Annoyance. That pissed Raymond off a little. Yeah he had had a bad day, but that was no reason to be an ass about it. He glared a little and then tried again;  
"Well what happened?"  
"God, I fell off the ceiling, nearly got hit by a car, accidentally ran into a tree, FOUR times, the TV busted, I couldn't sleep, and damn it Alice nailed my with a fish at dinner."  
"Ow. My day's been worse though." Raymond snuffed.  
"Oh really?" Erik said, peevishness rising in his voice. "How so?"  
"My video game system exploded, a bird took a shit on me, I got kicked in the face by one of the visitors, and Alice gave me some kind of diet meat or something that tasted like crap."  
"You call that worse?" Erik said "My day was living hell, you just had a little rough."  
"Hey, my day sucked! A lot worse than yours!"  
"Please, the fish in the sea have a worse day than you. You haven't had any damn luck like me."  
"At least I didn't suddenly become a bastard with his head up his ass!" Raymond yelled.  
"Hey! What the hell are you talkin' about Motherfucker?!" Erik got in Raymond's face.  
"You piss off! What the fuck are you talkin' about?!" Raymond returned.  
The conversation wasn't making much sense now but they were angry and it didn't matter.

Raymond was really pissed now.  
"Back off!" he shouted  
"Make me, bitch!" Erik spat and pushed Raymond.  
Raymond recoiled and then pushed back, more forcefully. Erik punched him and he fell back and screamed. He went limp as he hit the wall, and hung at it. His eyes were wide and staring.  
"Oh come on Ray, cut the shit!" Erik said  
Raymond didn't stir.  
"Oh come on, stop it!"

Nothing.

"Stop joking! God...." Erik said, getting scared.  
He touched Raymond and he slid down and there was a bloody nail that had been stuck in his friend's back.  
"Oh Jesus Christ!" Erik shouted and looked down.  
He looked back and saw the bloody hole and he could see Raymond's guts in there. He grabbed the body. He knew he couldn't tell anyone. He had to get rid of it. He took it and dragged it around back, where he managed to drag it to the gate and outside. He left it on the road where four cars ran over it and crushed it almost flat. He then took it and dragged it to the Zoovenir shop where he managed to slid it up under the bookcase next to the door. He sighed in relief. He turned the sink on and washed the blood off himself and then flew to Marlene's habitat. Not fully relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, SkullShovel here. This is the next chapter to the fanfic Friends In Blood. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

It has been two days since Raymond's dissappearance. Tanya began to be worried, she already asked Kyle where he was, he didn't know. Neither did Naomi. Tanya then had another person to ask, Erik. Erik had not been himself lately. He wasn't as noisy and humorus as he used to be. He was like that just when Raymond dissappeared. It was suspicious. Then Tanya walked into the Otter Habitat to find Erik sitting there scared. "Erik?" Tanya called out to him. Erik looked at her with a fearful look, "What is it?" Erik asked defensively. "Do you know where Raymond went?" Tanya asked. Erik then got up, "He went on a mission..." Erik said quietly. Although Tanya knew that Raymond would usually inform her about the mission, "But Erik..." Tanya began, but was interrupted by Erik slaming his claw to the table, "He went on a FUCKING MISSION!!!!" Erik yelled defensively. He gave Tanya a menecing look of boiling blood and firey rage. Tanya just backed away from him slowly, "Okay...okay...I'll just go with that...I hope he gets back soon then.." Tanya said then left, she wasn't scared of Erik, but she was scared of taking him down. If Erik did go hostile on her, she'd have no choice but to take her down. When Tanya left, Erik's expression turned to sorrow, and then he began to sob. Marlene then entered to see Erik crying. "Erik, what's wrong?" Marlene asked. "It's nothing..." Erik said wiping a tear and calming down. "Okay...well, the penguins are searching the Zoovenir Shop. They said something about an awful smell or something." Marlene stated. Then Erik's expression changed to fear. If Skipper or any other penguin finds out about the body, then they'd have to take Erik down, or imprison him. "Marlene, I have to go..." Erik said. Then he flew out of the habitat. Marlene knew Erik was being suspiscious since Raymond's dissappearance, but why? Was he hiding something? The only way to find out was to follow him to the Zoovenir Shop.

When Erik got there, he then began to smell the stench of decay. Erik was lucky the penguins weren't there so he had the whole thing easily planned out. "Alright, just take the body, and burry it in the grass..." Erik whispered to himself. Then he took the body from under the bookcase and proceeded to drag the flat body to the grass near the shop. He got outside and succeded to drag it in the alley like area between the wall and shop. But when he got there, he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped in his tracks and was petrified in fear. He was caught, no turning back now. The only way through this was death. He looked back quickly to find Marlene. She had some tears in her eyes, she was also scared. Erik was a brother to her, and now she sees him dragging the flattend dead body of his brother. Erik was a killer. Marlene tried to back away slowly but then Erik began to speak, "Don't run..." Erik said calmly. Marlene then began to run, but Erik then pounced on her back knocking her on the ground. "NO!" Erik yelled, then Marlene tried to struggle her way away from Erik but Erik then put a claw to her neck. "Marlene...don't move." Erik said calmly. Marlene then stopped moving, she was petrified in fear, "Marlene...please don't tell anyone what you saw..." Erik said. Then Marlene began to hear some sorrow in his voice, like it was accidental. "Please..." Erik said, but with tears running down his cheeks. Marlene felt the tears drip onto her head. Erik then let her go and fell to the ground crying. Marlene wanted to run, but at the same time, she felt sorry for him. "Erik..." Marlene began. "MARLENE JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR ME!!!" Erik cried. Marlene didn't run though. Erik burried his face in his claws, and began sobbing uncontrolably. Marlene then walked over to Erik and wrapped her arms around his head, surprisingly, Erik didn't lash out or anything. He felt safe in Marlene's arms, he felt protected, he felt trust. Erik then wrapped his wings around her chest and laid the side of his head on her chest. He began to calm down a little. "Erik...you don't have to worry about anything. I'll protect you." Marlene said.

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter. Yeah it's short, and I hope you like it. No flames please.


End file.
